Before the Goodbye
by myfoolisheart
Summary: DrueJen: Based on the conversation in "Admissions". What did happen the last time Drue and Jen were together in New York? (Written 08-02-03)


_The truth is, you were really wasted that day, and when you brought me back to your place, I was shocked. I mean, you told me about what happened with Billy and how you guys got caught, but you still brought me home. We sat on the sofa, where you waited for me to clumsily make a move. You knew I kind of liked you, but, um, you really didn't seem that into it. Whatever. We didn't get very far before your parents came home. Drue_

_You made it perfectly clear that it wasn't about us. Nothing that night was about us. Drue_

_I used you to provoke him, didn't I? Oh, god. That's why you didn't want to talk about it. Jen_

_No worries. I just figured you were a lesbian or something. Drue_

_Heh heh! I wish. Drue, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry I used you. Jen_

_Apology accepted. Drue_

-&-

Drue was just passing through Central Park when he noticed her. She was lying against a tree; a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand and her eyes half closed. He knew he should have just kept on walking. Jen Lindley was definitely not worth the effort.

But when it came to her he never did the right thing. In the three years he had known her he'd been her friend, her confidante and even given up random fucks to look after her. And what had he gotten in return? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

But he could hardly blame her. The girl had a lot of baggage. He knew that just by watching her. And some things he knew because she told him. In the rare moment she felt like sharing with him.

They were friends. If he used the term loosely. They didn't hang out or spend time together when they were sober. But he looked out for her when he could and sometimes she acted like she cared about him.

But never as much as he cared about her. Somewhere along the line he had fallen for this girl. He never admitted it, not to anyone, but she was the only girl he looked out for. Sometimes she would tease him so much he was sure she knew.

And it was this stupid reason, this love he had for her, that made him stop and walk towards her instead of continuing past her to meet this guy who was supposed to be supplying him with some E tonight.

He stood over her, blocking the light from her face. She didn't react at first and he thought that maybe she was passed out.

"Well, if it isn't Drue Valentine?" She half smiled at him while she clumsily lifted the bottle in her hands to her lips, taking a long gulp.

"Jenny, now why would a pretty girl like you be sitting out here getting drunk all by herself?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Couldn't find anyone interesting enough to get drunk with?"

"Obviously you didn't come looking for me."

"I said interesting, Drue." She mumbled, taking another drink.

She was in between passing out completely and wanting to get even more drunk just to make the pain go away. She turned her head, eyeing Drue. Why did he always turn up when she was alone? He always knew when she needed someone. She knew he cared about her.

Unlike her father. Her father didn't care at all. She got drunk and fucked random guys and took drugs and still nothing. Her father barely noticed, let alone cared, that she was ruining her life. If only he would say something. Tell her he still cared. Tried to help her.

But no. Instead she was in Central Park completely wasted sitting with another guy who just wanted to get in her pants.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She mumbled, already trying to stand up.

Drue was shocked by her words but quickly stood up, catching Jen as she was about to fall.

"And where exactly would we go?"

"We can go to my place. It's just around the corner."

She leaned on him as they walked out of the park.

"I know where it is." Drue mumbled to himself, carrying the girl home.

-&-

"Are you sure I should be here?" Drue asked nervously, looking around her lush apartment. "Won't your Dad freak?"

"Stop worrying. My Dad won't care." She mumbled as she fell onto the sofa.

Drue stood over her, not really knowing what to do. He had never been alone with her like this before. Whenever they found themselves together in the past it had always been a party or a group thing. And now with her lying on the sofa, he didn't know if he could resist her. And that would definitely not be a good idea. He knew all about the time Jen's father had caught her and Billy in her house.

Jen opened one eye lazily, looking at Drue's confused expression.

"What are you doing all the way up there?" She grabbed his shirt, causing him to fall onto her.

He moved over her so that he was lying next to her instead of half on top of her but she moved to straddle him.

"Is this what you want, Drue?" She purred, running her hand over his chest and leaning over so her lips hovered above his.

"What?"

"You want to fuck me, right?" She said, not expecting an answer. "That's all I'm good for. Isn't that what everyone says?"

Drue winced. He wished he could tell her that he didn't think that, but she wouldn't remember anyway.

"Maybe I should go." He lifted up causing their bodies to entangle.

"I know you don't want to. You want me don't you?"

She leaned against him and he could feel her heat pressed against his erection. She didn't move to touch him, but her face was mere inches from him. As much as he hadn't wanted her to be about sex he couldn't help himself.

He leaned into her kissing her hungrily. His kiss was intense and she kissed him back as best she could. Her kiss was clumsy and sloppy, the alcohol keeping her from really feeling him.

And she didn't want to. Although she'd felt things between her and Drue before, she didn't want this to be about anything other then sex. That's all she had to give anyway.

His hands moved behind her, pulling her closer to his hardness. He ran his hands underneath her shirt and she arched her back. She moved her hands to the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head in a smooth action. He moaned as she leaned down and licked his nipple.

She pulled back for s second, lifting her shirt over head before she returned to kissing his neck.

He touched her newly exposed skin, running his hands over the softness, his head reeling from what was going on. As much as this just seemed like a random fuck, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted her.

He cupped her breasts through her black silk bra and she arched into his hands. He moved his hand to the front clasp of her bra. He was about to flick it open, but suddenly he froze.

The sound of the key in the door was loud in the apartment, which had been filled of sounds of their moaning only seconds earlier.

He felt Jen flinch for a second but then she kissed him again. He was confused. She had to have heard the door.

"Jen..." He tried to stop her but she kissed him fiercely, making him forget what he was saying for a second.

"Jennifer!" The sound of the loud and angry male voice made her pull away. "What the hell do you think you're doing young lady?"

Jen pulled away, not seeming to be bothered that her father had walked in on the two of them. Drue grabbed his shirt quickly, pulling it over his head.

"Put your shirt on this instant." Her father handed her the material.

"What? Afraid of a little flesh Daddy?" She said snidely, pulling the shirt on. "Isn't that your thing? Young and innocent. Just the way you like it."

"Jennifer." Her mother's disgusted voice interjected, but Jen barely noticed.

"Why don't you tell her, Dad? She's a little too old for you, right? It's okay for you though isn't it?" She accused, tears forming in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And neither do you, it seems." Her Dad shook his head in disgust. "But I will not tolerate this kind of thing in my house. If you want to be a slut you can do it somewhere else." He shouted.

"It's okay for you to sleep with sluts but god forbid your own daughter become one." Jen replied just as angrily.

"Jennifer you be quiet this instant." He demanded.

Drue had been sitting there; not really knowing what to do for a few seconds, but Mr Lindley quickly turned to him.

"And you. I never want to see you around here again." He walked to the door, opening it wide for Drue to leave.

Drue was hesitant. He knew Jen's father was an asshole, but there wasn't much he could do right now. He left quickly, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Can't you see these boys are no good for you? Why do you continue to do this to yourself, Jen?" Her Dad asked, defeated.

"What am I doing, exactly? Have you even noticed?" She asked.

"Of course I've noticed. I just don't know what to do anymore. This is the last straw. Your grandfathers is very ill in Capeside, why don't you go and spent some time with him?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Jen asked. He didn't answer and she just laughed. "I should have known. It doesn't matter that I'm your daughter. I was just getting in the way of your perfect life, right? And now you have the perfect solution."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed for her room. "Well fuck you." She shouted, before slamming the room door behind her.

-&-

Drue didn't sleep that night. He kept going over what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe how much she and her Dad were shouting. He knew things were bad between her and her parents. Hell he'd even had some shouting matches with his own parents. But Jen was so different. And her father was such an ass.

He wished he could have stayed and helped her but he figured he would probably do more harm than good if he tried to stick up for her.

He tried not to think about the way she felt around him, kissing him, touching him. He'd been dreaming about that day for so long and yet it turned into more of a nightmare.

But hopefully there would be another chance for them. Who knew, maybe she would be more than just a random fuck. She had to know he really cared about her.

What worried him more than not being able to touch her again was the way she had kissed him even after hearing the door. She knew her parents were home and she wanted to get caught. If she wanted so badly for her parents to notice her something was really wrong. That was some messed up shit.

He tried not to think about how she had used him. Because really they were all using each other here. They took drugs, got drunk, fucked a random person, all in some fucked up attempt of trying to feel something. And that's what last night was too. And he knew that.

But it didn't help him doing what he always did when it came to Jen. He cared that tiny bit more than he did about anyone else. And that part of him had convinced him to go and see her. He just needed to see if she was okay. If last night was anything to go by, she wasn't.

It was still early so she would still be at home. Either drunk off her ass or in the process of getting drunk.

When he reached her house he knocked on the door. It was early afternoon on a Wednesday and he knew for a fact that her parents wouldn't be home. Just another perk of paying a little too much attention to the girl.

After a few seconds he knocked again, putting his hands in his pockets nervously as he waited. Finally the butler opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Jenny home?" Drue asked nervously.

"No."

"Oh." Drue frowned. "Do you know where she went?"

"Yes. Miss Lindley left to go to Capeside this morning."

"Capeside?"

"Yes. It's a little town in Massachusetts where her grandparents live."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He asked. He had a sinking feeling about this.

"I'm not sure. I was under the impression she wouldn't be back, though. I think she's going to be living there for a while."

"Oh." Drue's mind was spinning. She was really gone? "Well thanks anyway." He mumbled, walking back down the street he came.

He stopped in the street suddenly, not knowing where he was even going.

He couldn't believe she'd gone. Just like that. Without saying anything.

"Why would she say anything anyway?" He thought, sadly. "It's not like you meant anything to her."

He walked back home; wondering what life would be like without Jenny Lindley around. She'd always made his life interesting. And he couldn't believe he'd still be here and she was so far away.

For now he'd have to live without her. He'd have to carry on like usual, without that girl who always lived in the back of his mind. But who knew? Maybe in the future he would catch up with her again.

And maybe he wouldn't let her go so easily.

**THE END!**


End file.
